Motor vehicles have long used fuel level sensors to provide the driver with an indication of a remaining fuel level. In recent years, adaptations to on-board trip computers (such as the one described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,961,656) have allowed for the display of an estimated range or a distance to empty (“DTE”) indicator based on a fluctuating fuel consumption rate and a detection of remaining fuel level.
Although these systems provide the driver with an indication of low fuel and DTE, they do not provide any information to the driver about what can be done to increase the remaining range when the remaining fuel is limited. Moreover, existing systems are incapable of improving the remaining range by actively managing fuel consumption when critical fuel conditions are detected. Even a small improvement in the fuel consumption rate may make a critical difference in reaching a refueling station that the vehicle would otherwise be unable to reach.